1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automotive seat belt components, and more particularly to the pivotal mounting of slings for supporting certain of such components in an energy absorbing fashion.
2. Description of Related Art
The desirability of cushioning interior surfaces of automobiles is well known in the automotive arts. Among the components of primary importance in considering the cushioning of such interior components, are the bolts which are used to fasten seat belt components to the body of a vehicle. In some designs, the cushioning of the bolt with respect to the interior of the vehicle has been accomplished through structure carried with the interior trim of the vehicle in facing relationship with the head of the bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,491, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, is exemplary of such an approach. Other energy absorption designs have involved energy absorbing structure underneath the head of the bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,344, is exemplary of these approaches.
Not demonstrated in the prior art but considered to be desirable is an energy absorbing bolt mounting structure that will accommodate securing a bolt in fixed manner to an automotive vehicle body while the energy absorbing structure is secured to the bolt and nevertheless permitting pivotal mounting of the seat belt component with respect to the bolt. An example of the environment in which the unsolved problem is presented is the mounting of depending slings for seat belt guide rings which may require mounting high in a vehicle in certain vehicle designs.